Diaries
by MeowMoon
Summary: A lot of stories untold, a lot of stories lay in hearts of our heroes from Phantasy Star IV.
1. Rika's sad Valenitne's Day

Diaries

*~ Disclaimers: I do not own Phantasy Star IV, I'm just an old, crazy fan! ^^

Authors note: I am a huge PSIV fan and I always wanted to write a Phantasy Star IV story. So, here I am now… And please let me know what you think of my story. After all, I need to improve, right? Okay, here goes… ~*

* * *

_**February 14, Aw 2282.**_

_Hello, sweet diary of mine!_

_Guess what! Today is Valentine's Day! This is the day of love and romance. Every girl dreams to have a perfect boyfriend that will protect her no matter what, that will buy her roses every day. Every girl dreams to be loved… Seed told me that. And I think he's right. I mean, I would really love if Wren comes here and gives me a beautiful bouquet of roses. Ah, speaking of Wren, he is so dreamy… and smart… and handsome… and pretty… and strong… and wonderful… Ugh! Rika, snap out of it!_

_Seed told me that he has a surprise for me today! I wonder what it is. Maybe Wren and Daughter will finally come here so we could all 'hang out', how Parmanians say it. Oh, I'd love that! Now, if you'll excuse me, dear diary, I have to go learn! _

_Yours,_

_Rika!_

_

* * *

_

Rika quickly closed a cute pink notebook and left it on a metal desk. Her beautiful crystal blue eyes gazed over to a big metal door with some kind of a buttons beside it. Rika pressed some of the buttons and the heavy door opened. She started walking quickly while merrily bouncing. Rika was in some kind of a big tunnel imbued with gray metal. There was no any ray of Sun in here, although it was pretty early. There were lamps everywhere so there was no dark on such a place. But Rika didn't mind this artificial lighting. She grew up in this place, she got used to it. Her long pink hair started swinging gracefully as she got deeper and deeper into this tunnel. And then, she suddenly stopped. A big door opened in front of her. She came in slowly. Rika gazed to the big screen and her smile got bigger. She could see two persons on the screen. One was a woman with a lot of machine parts on her. She had a long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was really beautiful. The other person was a man. He also had some machine parts attached to him. He had short disheveled black hair and green eyes with a gray shine. That was a really handsome man. Rika smiled widely.

"Wren! Daughter! You're here! Oh, I'm so happy!" Rika said and sat on a cold metal chair. She looked at the big screen.

"Well, maybe it'd be much better if we were really with you, Rika… But Mr. I-don't-think-that-we-should-use-our-space-ships thinks that's a bad idea." The woman said. She crossed her hands and looked at the tall man. Rika looked at him too. Her cheeks got pink. Wren, the tall man, replied:

"We should not use that much of our fuel supplies. We will not have many in the future."

"Oh, come on, Wren," the woman sighed "this is a really special day!" Rika clenched her fists. She was really excited.

"Yes!" Rika agreed with the woman "Today is Valentine's Day! You guys should come! Seed really misses you. And I want to see you in person!" Wren smiled gently.

"Rika, you know I would really love to see you. But, according to my calculations, that is simply impossible."

"Why?" Rika and Daughter shouted at the same time. Wren scratched his head.

"I cannot remember now. My memory is full of your talking, ladies…" Daughter looked at him a little nervous.

"Oh yeah? So now it's my and Rika's fault that your memory is weak. Wren, you're getting older, that must be it." Wren smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm quite young android, do not talk nonsense. Rika may think that I am an old man." Rika's eyes shined.

"I don't think that, Wren!" Daughter then had a devilish smile on her face.

"Yeah, right… Wren, you have only 996 years. That's not too much!" Wren coughed and Rika smiled.

"Oh you guys! You don't have to fight today!" Rika said to them. They both looked at her.

"You're right." Daughter had a gentle expression on her face. "Hey, Wren, did you buy us something for Valentine's Day?" Wren looked at her. It looked like he blushes a little.

"I am not celebrating today's day." He said decisively.

"Aw, why not?" Rika asked and lowered her head. She actually expected a different answer.

"I am not in love." He said coldly. Daughter punched his right arm.

"You're lying! I can see it in your processor!" she smiled to him. But Wren was serious. Androids can't lie. So, Wren was serious.

"I have to go somewhere. I will come soon. Rika, do not go anywhere!" Wren smiled to Rika. She waved to him and sighed.

"What's up with him?" she asked Daughter. Daughter looked at Wren leaving and then turned to Rika.

"He was in love once… And since that time, since the time he lost everything, he became one cold android…" Rika looked at a table near Daughter. There was a small pink rose with pink ribbon around it.

"Daughter…" Rika started. Daughter looked into her eyes.

"Huh?"

"Tell Wren…" Rika stopped at the moment. She closed her eyes and stood up. "Nothing… Forget it…"

"Rika…" Daughter was concerned. She didn't know what was with her student, Rika.

"Oh, and, Daughter…"

"Yes, Rika?"

"Happy Valentine's Day." Rika smiled to her. But she was sad. Everyone could see that.

* * *

*~ The end of chapter one

In the next chapter, we will sneak into Wren's diary! Stay tuned! ~*


	2. Battle between androids and wizards

*~Reminder: So, it was a Valentine's Day. Rika spoke with Wren and Daughter at the Bio Plant aka her home. But, something was wrong with Wren. Time to find out what!

* * *

Wren opened a heavy door using something that looks like a remote control for TVs. From the looks of it, that was Wren's room behind the door. A lot of machines were there. Everything was gray and just regular. Here and there you could find some green android parts. Gray and green… A simple design… In the middle of his room was a giant computer. It had enormously big screen with buttons around it. There were no flowers in the room, nothing living at all. Just machines…

* * *

Wren entered his room slowly.

"Good morning, master Wren. How are you today?" the giant computer asked. (Nothing was weird about computers talking. Before, people had even better machines that could do everything. So, the people of Parma weren't scared if they would hear machines talking. It was a common thing.)

"I am good, thank you for asking, RW2000." Wren stopped talking at the moment. That was really odd, since he would always greet his computer and then tell what the plan for today is. After all, Wren was at artificial satellite Zelan, the satellite that controls the weather on Motavia, one of the planets of Algo Solar System.

"Master," the computer started. It was confused as well why its master didn't say anything "what is the plan for today?" But Wren didn't answer. He sat on a cold metal and lowered his head. He looked like he's going to cry. But, androids can't cry, they maybe are super smart, but their feelings are super weak. That's one of their flaws, and they don't have them many. Computer beeped.

"Master?" it said like it was worried. Wren looked at the big screen. He stood up and went to the big keyboard. Then he started pressing some of the buttons.

"Computer, please send me an access to the file M1284." He said decisively.

"But, master, that is…" computer started.

"I know what it is." Wren sighed. He felt fear. "Just send me the file."

"Yes, master." Computer beeped once again. The screen turned all red. And suddenly, there was a picture of some kind of asteroid. It was a video… waiting for Wren to press play. The asteroid on the picture looked really big, but a fire was everywhere, flashes of light destroying a lot of machines. There could be seen some of the androids going into battle, defending their home, their asteroid. On the other side of a picture, two or three men could be seen. They were carrying robes and big wands. Wren clenched his fists. The same fear that he felt back then when this video was made, he could feel now. That fear grew rapidly through Wren. He didn't have the courage to press play. He thought, is he prepared to feel that pain again? Is he ready to see his past? Is he ready to see once again how he lost everything? Wren pressed slowly a green button. He pressed play. And so, one of his pages from his diary began to show…

* * *

_**January 23, Aw 1284.**_

_It was a cold day on asteroid. It was winter. Androids never liked winter. They even had jokes for the cold weather that'll someday kill their processors. This asteroid wasn't a normal asteroid. It was a home for many of androids. It's called Asteroid A, so men could know that this is the place for androids only. The number of androids here was enormous; something between 10 000 and 15 000. But the number is rapidly falling. It's because of that new rule their master told them. That rule was: One android couple could have only one child. Their master made this rule because there were a lot of androids here; they can live up to 2000 years. In the future, there could be no more places for new androids. Maybe someday, the rule will be ignored._

* * *

_January the 23__rd__ was a normal day; cold, but normal. Some androids were going to work, some searched for new facilities where they can work to help people. They thought that the human race was really unthankful, cold like this weather… And some of androids went to schools. They didn't have holidays. They must go to school until they are 500 years old._

* * *

_A young android, probably around 450 years old or so, was fixing something in his home. He looked so serious. His black, tufted hair was covered with snowflakes. He was probably outside before he started fixing the machine. His green eyes had a silver shine. They were focused on the machine part._

"_Wren!" a female voice could be heard from outside. Wren, that android that was fixing the machine, smiled. He looked out the window. And there she was the most beautiful female android for Wren. She had long wavy red hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was covered with few android parts. They were white and light blue. On her back was a part that looked like wings. Yes, she was truly an angel. _

"_Amy, I am busy now." Wren said to her while smiling. Amy, red-haired android giggled. _

"_You are always busy! Come on!" she called to him. Wren left the machine part that he was fixing._

"_Who is going to look after H-Ren?" he crossed his arms. _

"_He'll be alright for couple of minutes!" Amy shouted happily. Then she had a devilish smile on her face "But I think you're scared, Wren!"_

"_Ha, ha! I am not afraid of you. Angels are not dangerous." Wren smiled widely. But, Amy wasn't giving up._

"_Chicken!" and then Wren ran outside without jacket, without gloves and hat. Amy started running and laughing. But, Wren cached her and they both fell on the snow. They laughed together and they were looking each other in their eyes. _

"_I love you, Amy…" Wren whispered to her. _

"_I love you too, Wren…" Amy smiled gently to him. They kissed. _

"_Mommy, daddy!" suddenly there could be heard. It was a little child, a little android about three or four years old. He had his father's black, nappy hair and his mother's beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Hey little on! Do you want to play with us?" Amy said to the child. The child smiled widely._

"_Yes!" he said happily. "Can we fight daddy in the snow again?" Wren and Amy laughed._

"_Sure, H-Ren. We'll kick daddy's butt!" Amy looked at her child and then at Wren._

"_No way, I am winning this time!" Wren smiled and hugged his wife and child. And at that time, an older android approached them._

"_Mister Wren," he said to Wren. Wren looked at him. "the super android wants to see you." Wren was suddenly serious. _

"_I am going with you." He said to the older android. Then he turned to Amy and H-Ren. "Amy… Leave the house and take H-Ren with you. Take everything you think it is necessary." Amy was scared._

"_What's happening?" her voice shivered._

"_Mommy…" H-Ren pulled Amy's white coat. _

"_Just do that!" Wren shouted and went with the older android deep in the asteroid. Amy stood there for a second with her child. She was looking at Wren and knew something bad is going to happen. _

"_Come on, H-Ren…" she said to her child._

"_Where are we going?" he looked innocently at his mom. Amy's eyes were full of tears._

"_We're playing hide and seek with dad. Come on…" she took H-Ren's hand and ran into the house to take necessary things, like Wren said…_

* * *

_After a while, Wren was in centre of asteroid A. That was a place where only chosen androids can be. It was really important… That was the place where their master lived: super android. He had over 5000 years, he made androids. He was their leader. Wren stood in front of him. His green eyes shined with fear._

"_I was told that you needed me, master." He said to the super android. His leader was enormously big. He was about 2,5 meters high and had a lot of machine parts on him. There couldn't be seen some human parts, only machine ones… He gazed over to Wren. _

"_According to our new sources, wizards are coming. They are coming to destroy us." He said almost calmly. Wren panicked:_

"_What? We… We have to do something… We cannot let them destroy the asteroid… Everyone could… die!" _

"_Calm down, Wren." Super android stopped him. "Everyone is ready to battle. Every male android we have will go into battle. Our army is ready for them." Wren then looked a lot more frightened._

"_Army?" he repeated. Super android nodded. "Every member?" _

"_Yes, Wren. We have to fight them with all we got. Otherwise, our women, our children, our homes… everything will be lost." Wren clenched his fist._

"_MY WIFE IS IN THE ARMY!" he shouted for the first time in his life on his master. But he didn't care. Super android looked at him._

"_I am sorry, Wren. That is the life she chose. There is no turning back now." Super android started walking to the big door. The door opened and super android started walking away. Wren was just standing in the place incapable of moving. _

"_Amy…" he whispered._

"_Oh, and Wren…" super android suddenly turned to him._

"_Yes, master…?" Wren quietly said._

"_I know that your wife is a pilot and that she is in the army. There are small chances for her to survive."_

"_Why are you telling me this…" Wren said slowly so the super android couldn't hear him._

"_I am going to do everything what I can to keep her alive. I am telling you this so you could snap out of it and prepare to fight. Do it for Amy and H-Ren." Super android then left. Wren didn't know what to do. He looked at some of the weapons standing in the room. He took them. He was ready to protect his family._

* * *

_And quickly after that, wizards had come. They used all of their magic on androids, and they are weak on wizards' spells. They started battling. There were a lot of flashes going everywhere, people dying, androids shutting off for the last time. It was the biggest battle between androids and men._

* * *

"_Wren!" a young brown-haired android yelled so his friend could hear him. Wren fired one projectile at a group of wizards and took cover. He was beside his android friend._

"_Yes, Dren?" he shouted. _

"_You think we'll make it?" Dren, the brown-haired android suddenly asked Wren. He was frightened. Dren was a little younger than Wren. Wren looked at his eyes. They were full of fear._

"_I do not know…" Wren said to him and started attacking wizards again. Dren joined them. They were pretty handle with their weapons, but suddenly wizards casted Tandle and hit Dren really hard._

"_DREN!" Wren yelled. He took his friend to cover, but Dren was not going to make it. He used long ago his repair kit. "Hold on, my friend!" Wren said to him and started to repair him, but he couldn't do much. Dren is going to shut down…_

"_Wren… Th… there's no use… Save yourself… Good… bye…" _

"_NO!" Wren shook his head. He couldn't believe that his best friend was dead. He continued fighting until his group beat the last of wizards from that place. _

"_Good job, androids!" the group leader, an older black-haired android said to them. Wren then remembered Amy and H-Ren. He had to find them, to protect them. He rushed to his home. When he was there, there was nothing… Just dead androids and wizards… Flashes of light were far away, this place was peaceful… Wren's home was ruined. He ran to find his family, but there was no sign of them. He started crying, for the first time in his life. He fell on his knees, he didn't know what to do, where to look for them. He just hoped they're ok…_

* * *

_The war was finished after one day. Androids won, but they had great losses. Now, only 6000 androids are alive, including Wren… Wizards tried to kill super android, but he used positron bolt on them. That's how androids won._

* * *

_Wren walked on asteroid for a while. He was exhausted but he wasn't giving up. He had to find his family… And then… He saw her… Amy… She was on the ground, her wings were missing, and her hair was full of snow. She was cold as ice… Wren ran to her and took her hand._

"_Amy! Amy, wake up! Please!" Wren used repair kit on her, but she didn't even move. "Amy…" Wren cried. He knew that it was over… She couldn't beat wizards… She is… dead…_

* * *

Wren suddenly stopped the video. He clenched his fist and hit the screen. Wren started crying.

"Master, are you alright?" the computer asked coldly. After all, that was only a machine. Wren didn't say anything. His memories were in his mind… They killed him once again… Just like back then when there was a war between androids and wizards…

* * *

*~ The end of chapter two

Next chapter – Rune Walsh and his memories! ~*


End file.
